prototypefandomcom-20200222-history
Web of Intrigue
The Web of Intrigue is a collection of memories Alex Mercer had collected from those he has consumed. He was able to review these memories whenever he wanted. Mercer had a total of 131 memories of individuals which he considered important. James Heller is also capable of retaining important memories of his targets. Heller is said to use his sonar ability to pinpoint his target. Summary The Web appears as orbs of DNA/viral DNA known as Nodes connected to one another via strands of presumably neurotic tissue. The Web can be expanded by consuming Web Targets including civilians, Blackwatch, Marines, commanders of either faction, and even infected characters. These Web Targets are normally identified by a flashing indicator above their heads. A number of major plot members are Web Targets as well, including Elizabeth Greene and General Peter Randall. Nodes of Intrigue Seq 1 *1stLt James Goodwin *Lt Charles Perri *1stLt John Chen *Dr. Jon Tynes *Lt Neil Inglis *Cpl Luke Dennard *Sgt Joseph Sorenson *Dr. Ricardo Garcia Seq 2 *Cptn Mac Marshall *1stLt Todd Chupka *PFC Jesse Arel *Dr. Joseph Schulze *Dr. Harris Widgeir *1stLt Brian Regensberg *Dr. Howard Leonhardt *Dr. Rustle Lee *SSgt Ernesto Sain *Dr. Bryan McChord *LCpl Anthony Coffman Seq 3 *Cptn Charles Conley *GySgt Mark Mead *SgtMaj Robert Watson *Edmund Harper PhD *Dr. William D. Weber *Dr. Sean Walker *1stSgt Thomas Rickard *Lt Charles Sanders *PFC Tyrone Steuben *1stLt Bruno Tapia *Cptn Raymond Basiti *Dr. Jeffery Campbell *Dr. Patricia Martin *Robert Arrington *Dr. Kyle Flynn *2ndLt James Martinez *Charles Messina PhD *Dr. Henrik Sebring *Cptn Curtis Blum *Cptn Emile Zurta Seq 4 *2ndLt Joel Brunner *Cptn Derrick Kaufman *1stLt Nathan Talbot *James Lyon *Brian Zermeno *Dr. Craig Wight *PFC Arthur Coleman *Mjr Gerald Burgess *Dr. Shane Ivey *Michael Hamlin *Colin Noppers *1stSgt Mark Haughton *MSgt Matthew Cobb *Scott Woodford *Dr. Edgar Ruiz *Patrick Koehler PhD *Dr. Mark Katsaounis *Dr. Ryan Cleven Seq 5 *1stLt Steven Yarish *Cptn Eric Lim *Travis Morgan *1stSgt Carl Ashuleta *Pvt Damien Loshek *Pvt Timothy Longoria *Dr. Malcolm Fraser *1stLt Daniel Eckert *Dennis Rickhardt *1stLt Darren Alpaugh *Paul Evans *Cptn Daniel McCaskill *Dr. Jared Cooper *Dr. David Chapman *Lt Armand Helden *Dr. Stanley Washington *Arthur Osborn *Dr. Kendrick Chua *Jonas Phillips *1stSgt John McGraw *PFC Daniel Hull *Theodore Anderson *Dr. William Demeza Seq 6 *Leader Hunter (1) *Leader Hunter (2) *‎Cptn Marcus Graves *Cptn David Spearman *SSgt Marlon Contreras *Dr. James Whitney *Dr. Gary Langkabel *Dr. Lawrence Kuhn *Vincent Bateman PhD *1stLt James Schneider *Robert Baugh *Joseph Sumner *Dr. Bryant Ho *Dr. Roy Hodgin *Steven Chambers *Dr. Alan Windsor *Mark Harrison PhD *Walter Avery *Thomas Wagner PhD *Dr. Claude Cavillo *Walter Farrel PhD *Dr. Morgan Durnel *LCpl Michael Rossiter *Nicholas Villejo Seq 7 *PFC Timothy Lamons *2ndLt Jason Moss *Dr. Sean Grier *Anthony Savoie PhD *Alan Dupuy *Gerald Morse *James Winniger *PFC Michael Gercak *1stLt Charles Tunney *Paul Baughman PhD *Calum Kirkland *Dr. Martin Bennett *2ndLt Michael Sunderland *Raymond Vinson *David Damiano Seq 8 *Elizabeth Greene *Dr. Nathan McKnight *Pvt John Lamberth *Manuel Garcia *Jesus Beall *Cptn Thomas Weigand *John Hafner PhD *Dr. Bernard Morgan *1stLt Luis Robertson *Eric Stewart Seq 9 *Colonel Ian Taggart *General Peter Randall Trivia *Trophies/achievements for gathering Nodes in the Web of Intrigue. There is also a reward for collecting all the Nodes within the Web. * Even though James Heller can view the memories of those he consumes, he seems to only recall memories related to Blacknet missions. Category:Prototype Gameplay Category:Prototype 2 Gameplay